


Wandering With You

by orphan_account



Series: KageHina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never crossed Hinata's mind that he may, one day, be able to wander around the world. It certainly never occurred to him that he would wander with Kageyama Tobio, his sworn rival, his perfect boyfriend.</p>
<p>KageHina Week, day 6- Wander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering With You

KageHina Week Day 6- Wander

The sky was a breathtaking azure colour, strewn with light tendrils of wispy white. The sun burnt brightly, the gorgeous amber flames tinting Hinata's surroundings, turning them a warm honey gold. The heat was relentless. Despite wearing not much more than a pair of shorts and one of Kageyama's t-shirts, Hinata was sweating. His flip-flops felt as though they were melting under his feet, the plastic like molten lava. It didn't help that each time he walked, his flip-flops flung searing hot grains of sand up his legs.

"Are you okay?" Hinata looked up at his boyfriend, who didn't appear to be having the same problem. His dark hair was like glistening obsidian under the intense glare of the sun. His deep blue eyes had a hint of worry in them as he inspected Hinata, who was hopping back and forth so as not to boil his feet.

"Yeah, m'fine," Hinata lied, doing his best to pretend that his feet weren't slowly being roasted.

Kageyama smirked when Hinata started dancing around again. He couldn't hide it any longer. He wouldn't be surprised if he had permanent scorch marks on the soles of his feet now. He'd never been brave enough to get a tattoo, so he supposed that was the best equivalent. It would always bring back fond memories. Well, fond memories and the feeling of slowly melting from the bottom up.

"Y'know, I told you not to wear those cheap shoes."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you!" Hinata deepened his voice in an attempt to imitate Tobio. "Oi, dumbass, those shoes will melt if you wear them, blah blah blah."

Kageyama folded his arms over his chest, a light smile playing on his lips, "And what are they doing?"

"Melting," Hinata admitted.

Never in a million years did Hinata Shouyou ever think that he'd end up wandering around the world. He certainly never thought he'd end up wandering with Kageyama Tobio- his rival, his competition, his only real opponent. In retrospect, it was that ongoing competition that got them closer. It was the races to school, the challenges to see who could finish a carton of milk the fastest, and the dumb challenge that lead to this all; who was the better kisser?

That challenge arose when Tanaka stormed into the changing room one day, declaring that he was the best kisser in the whole world. He gave a vague description of the girl he kissed, though he was soon found out when Tsukishima pointed out the redness on the back of his hand. Tanaka claimed that he'd knocked it somewhere, but it was pretty obvious that he'd spent the last half an hour kissing the back of his hand. On the walk home, Hinata felt that he needed to find out who truly was the best kisser. Kageyama agreed to the challenge a lot quicker than Hinata had expected. He incorrectly assumed that this was due to his desire to win.

Looking back on it, Hinata knew that they were both awful, noses bumping painfully and teeth grinding awkwardly. It was then that Kageyama admitted that he'd wanted to kiss Hinata for a much larger reason than to simply win a challenge. It was also then that Hinata realised that maybe that warm feeling his stomach always had around Kageyama wasn't just because of some funny food he'd had. They were better at kissing now- Hinata was very thankful for that. It had taken a lot of practice, though neither really minded that.

"If your feet are that hot," Kageyama tore Hinata from his reminiscent reverie. "Then we can always just go back. We could grab some ice-cream to cool you down."

Hinata shook his head stubbornly, "Nuh-uh. You wanted to go and see the lake, so we're gonna go and see it."

He started stomping ahead, though quickly regretted this violent movement as more sand flooded into his flip-flops. Kageyama sighed behind him. The long strides he took allowed him to catch up with Hinata quickly.

"Sho, I'm not that bothered about going," Kageyama tried. Hinata ignored the flutter in his chest that the nickname caused.

"Yes you are, you said it would be amazing to take loads of pictures. You said it would be your favourite part of this trip because it's like super pretty or something. So we're going."

Kageyama stopped. Hinata spun on his heel, ready to snap at his boyfriend, ready to tell him that they'd already come this far so they may as well continue. When he turned, however, Kageyama was bent slightly. His soft, dark hair that Hinata was so used to running his hands through fell over his deep blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned from all of the sun they'd endured over the past few months, hopping on trains from country to country, adventure after adventure. He was handsome. Hinata never failed to realise that. Every time Hinata looked, his breathing stuttered, his heart failing to beat for a good few seconds. Over the five years they'd been dating, Kageyama had grown. Hinata had grown, too, but Kageyama had really _grown_. His cheekbones were more defined, and his jawline was sharper. Hinata still hadn't quite got over the time when he'd caught Kageyama with stubble lining his jaw after not shaving for a couple of days due to a dreadful cold.

Hinata didn't need to be told what to do. This was second nature by now. He wandered over to Kageyama, before hopping up onto his back. Kageyama wrapped his strong arms around Hinata's legs for support. Hinata hung his arms over Kageyama's shoulders, lightly tapping his chest with his fingers. Much to his relief, Hinata's feet were much cooler now. Kageyama continued walking.

"Wait, but if I'm up here now, I'm closer to the sun!" Hinata frowned.

"Yeah?"

"So that means my head will start burning like my feet were! What will I do then?"

"I'll turn you upside down."

"That's mean," Hinata whined. He felt Kageyama chuckle, vibrations carried through the point where Hinata's chest was pressed flush against Kageyama's back. The pair fell silent. The only noise was the rustle of palm trees as the humid wind danced through the leaves. It was a comfortable silence. Hinata let his head fall forward onto Kageyama's shoulder, watching onward lazily. The heat was making him feel groggy, and the feel of Kageyama's heart beating steadily under his hand wasn't helping either. He hoped they arrived at the lake soon. Hinata was drifting off, and he didn't really feel like dribbling on the taller boy's shoulder.

It felt like hours before Kageyama finally announced that they had arrived. Hinata shuffled off of his boyfriend's back, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It didn't take long for Hinata to wake up, though. As soon as he set his eyes on his surroundings, Hinata felt more awake than he had been all day. His feet weren't burning anymore, because the area was carpeted in a luscious apple green grass. He kicked his flip-flops off, enjoying the feel of the soft grass under his side feet, wiggling his toes around between the individual blades. In the middle of the grass sat the lake. Hinata knew why Kageyama wanted to see it now. It was a sapphire blue, the surface fragmenting the sun's light, splintering it into a million individual little rays of light. A waterfall supplied the lake with water. The froth at the bottom of the waterfall looked like a cloud, making up for the lack of clouds in the sky. Foliage grew around the waterfall, flowers clamouring treacherously up the damp rocks, trying their hardest to reach the sun.

Kageyama was already taking photos. Hinata could hear the familiar 'click' of the camera as the raven haired boy tried to get the best possible angle. He'd add the best ones into his portfolio when he got home, ready to send them off to anyone who would take them, anyone who would want him to take photos. That was what Kageyama wanted to do; travel the world and take photographs. Hinata was more than happy to accompany him. Kageyama was a lot more romantic when he was away from people he knew. Hinata relished in this fact, using it to his advantage.

He looked at Kageyama. He was lost in intense concentration, tongue poking out from the side of his mouth as he peered into the camera lens. He looked  happy. Hinata couldn't ignore the way his brows knitted together in concentration. He couldn't draw his attention from Kageyama's strong arms, or from the gradual slope of his muscular back. He loved Kageyama's eyes; the way the colour could change from almost grey to a mysterious blue.

"Are you going in?" Kageyama called, catching Hinata staring. He smiled when he spotted the light blush dusting Hinata's features.

"Well duh!" Hinata grinned, quickly removing his shirt and shorts, before running toward the lake in nothing but his plaid boxer shorts. He jumped in. The water surrounded him, embracing him as though protecting him from the heat he'd faced that day. He broke the surface of the water and pushed a clump of orange hair out of his eyes.

Before he knew it, Kageyama was in the water too, standing inches from him. Hinata took a step forward without thinking, pressing his hand to Kageyama's cheek. Hinata's stomach did a little flip as his boyfriend turned his head and pressed a light kiss to Hinata's palm. Hinata felt a hand grab his bare waist, pulling him in closer. Warmth could be felt on his forehead as Kageyama gently placed a lingering kiss there.

"I wish I could wander the world with you forever," Kageyama whispered into Hinata's hair. Hinata placed one hand on his boyfriend's bare chest, feeling his heart beating steadily, and the other to card through his hair.

"Me too," Hinata sighed into Kageyama's neck. Suddenly, Hinata was being showered with kisses. Kageyama trailed his kisses, as light as the brush of a butterfly wing, down the side of Hinata's face, across his eyelids, tracing his cheekbones, on the tip of his nose, before finding his lips.

They fit together perfectly. Their lips move in synch, all hot breaths and confident movements. They know each other's routine so well by this point. Kageyama knows Hinata likes his lips being nibbled, and Hinata knows that Kageyama likes it when he knots his hands in his hair. He always feels the same thrill, a pleasant shudder running down his spine, when he  pulls a gasp or noise from Kageyama. That thrill makes him want to do it more- so he does.

Hinata doesn't know for how long they stood like that. All he does know is that Kageyama is the best kisser in the world. All he knows is that he doesn't care where they wander; all he cares about is having Kageyama by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a second story done! It's not my favourite thing I've ever written, but I hope you guys like it all the same! Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> Follow my writing blog on Tumblr- http://bealikestowrite.tumblr.com/


End file.
